Never Coming Home
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Sequel to Multiples of I Love You. Things hadn’t changed. Reno’s back, people are scared of him, and his disease, and Aku’s still there; even if Roxas isn’t. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Things hadn't changed. Reno's back, people are scared of him and his disease, and Aku's still there; even if Roxas isn't. Sequel to Multiples of I Love You.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Fuck!"

"Axel Kasaiko," Zexion rapped on the red head's door, scowling. "You watch your mouth, got it?"

Axel grumbled under his breath, throwing something at the door. "Why is Kairi in my room!?"

The much younger red head pouted, hands crossed on her chest. "I had a nightmare."

Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Kairi, then wake me up, okay? Don't sneak into my room and sleep on the floor. You scared the shit out of me."

"Axel!"

"Not now, Zex!"

Kairi continued to pout until Axel got sick of her sitting there and picked her up (by the back of her red shirt) and "gently" threw her out. Zexion glared at him, arms crossed.

"Are you quite finished? We have to get going if we're ever going to get your and Riku's supplies."

Axel groaned. "Why do we have to go? We don't remember anything about school."

Demyx poked his head out from the kitchen, smiling brightly. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

They both glared at him; neither were morning persons. Riku walked out from his room, sliver hair messy and thrown into a pony-tail, raising an eyebrow at the two in the hall. He then looked down at Kairi, who waved. Sighing, he decided he didn't care enough to ask.

"When are we leaving, Zex?"

Zexion checked his watch. "As soon as you guys get ready. I can't believe we waited until the day before school to get this crap."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I would've been ready if _someone_ hadn't snuck into my room."

Axel Kasaiko, as you might remember, had suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, which recently been changed to D.I.D. Dissociative(?) Identity Disorder. After being 'cured', and the death of his Dad, he was sent to live with foster parents until the trial of his brother Reno. But the Fosters turned out to be, well, not the greatest parents and he was moved to Zexion and Demyx.

Riku had been there as well, and they had adopted Kairi. The twelve year old had been orphaned by an Earthquake. She had a small level of Anxiety Disorder, but it would be gone before she hit fifteen. Oddly enough, she looked up to both of her 'brothers', though had a habit of copying everything Axel did.

Zexion still was a Therapist, though he had new patients. He still talked with Axel now and then, but mostly it wasn't needed. He seemed to have control on the other personalities, though sometimes they'd show up when he was feeling particularly angry or sad.

"So..." Zexion looked at them both as they got into Zexion's car. "High School."

Axel scuffed. "I already know I'm going to hate it."

"You can't say that until you've gone." the lilac haired man scolded lightly. "Kairi loves school."

"Zex, she's twelve." Riku shot, a bit angry that Axel had beaten him to the front seat. "And she's gone her whole life. She's used to it all."

"And she has friends." the red head muttered.

Zexion glanced over at him. "It won't be so bad, Axel. The Principle's going to do everything he can to get you three into the same classes."

Riku snorted. "I see enough of Axel as it is."

The red head glared back at him, even though he knew the other was teasing. "Don't make me cut your hair."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Remember," Zexion grounded out as Axel and Riku gathered their things for High School. "If I get called about fighting," He glared at Riku. "Or burning," He then turned it to Axel. "You two will be locked into your rooms the rest of your High School career. Got it?"

"Memorized." Axel grumbled, getting out.

Oblivion High School was a big school, where more...smarter and or richer (but mostly richer) students went. After taking a test (since neither had been in school in years) they were moved here. Both had substantial knowledge and high marks on their tests. Oblivion practically begged them to join, trying to get rid of the image of rich kids only.

"Zex said they all know about our...condition?" Axel asked, not bothering by people staring.

Riku nodded. "But only the teachers. These brats are starting because we're weird."

"Find by me."

They stood out more than they thought they would. Axel's crimson-red hair and tall stature, and even Riku's silver hair, stuck out like a sore thumb. That, and they hadn't gotten their uniforms yet. The uniform consisted of a white button up, a light blue plaid tie, with matching long pants. Girl were the same, only a blue plaid mini-skirt. Namine had complained (on paper) that the skirts were way too small.

"You must be Axel and Riku." the secretary, Yuffie, greeted warmly. "It's nice to meet you."

Riku gave a nod. "Are we getting our things here?"

"Yep." She had them walk with her into another room. "You can change in here. Zexion called in for your measurements. Once you're done, I'll give you your schedules." With another smile, she left.

They both changed in silence. Axel sighed, as he did his tie. High School...and Roxas had promised that they'd do this together. But Roxas was hundreds of miles away. At least he had Riku and Namine. That was better than being alone.

"Nervous?" Riku asked softly once they were done.

Axel gave a small smile. "A little."

"Don't be." the other said easily. "If anything happens, I'll beat the shit out of them. Okay?"

The red head chuckled. "Thanks, Riku. But I'm more worried about what happens when _**I**_ beat the shit out of someone."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Let's see..." Riku looked over their schedules, both exactly the same. "Um...Xemnas for Math...Lexaeus for Science, then Lunch, Grainsborough for Art...Wait, what's Aeris doing here?"

"She said that her and Leon were going to be teaching." Axel replied. "Things have been slow lately and there's no need for them."

"O...kay. So, Aeris for Art, Leon in History..._**That'll**_ be fun. And then Seminar with Saix."

"Sounds okay." Axel muttered. "And Namine's in all of our classes."

"She said that Xemnas was pretty weird though." the silver haired teen said.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

'_Dear Axel,_

'_I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I did hear what Reno did, though I'm not really surprised._ _Me, I'm living on a Chocobo Ranch. Yeah, you read right. Chocobos. They're okay, but pretty energetic. And Tifa's friend that we're staying with, Zack Fair, is really annoying. He doesn't seem to ever be unhappy or anything, kinda like Sora. Only less likeable. I tolerate him though, because he looks like you...Only with black hair and blue eyes._

'_When I come back, I want to meet Stitches. She sounds pretty cute. Maybe I'll name one of the Chocobos after you. That'd be interesting. And I heard about Riku from Sora. He's excited to get together with him when we get back._

'_...Don't worry about me getting attached, okay? I love you. Besides, there's nothing to get attached to. Except Chocobos. They are pretty cute, but not that cute. Promise._

'_I'll always write back as soon as I can. Love you._

'_Roxas'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And here it is. I hope you all liked the first chapter. It's kinda...rushed in a way. :dies:

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter. Hopefully this will live up to expectations (no pressure, right?) :smile:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You know..." Riku smirked at the red head next to him. "There is a reason why they give you a map."

Axel grunted. "Whatever. I hate maps. Why don't you use one then? I know where I'm going."

"Axel...You've never been in here before."

"...Shut up."

Axel sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't be in too much trouble. They did have maps, but neither felt like using it. Too easy. He rearranged his side-bag that Zexion had bought him (after he begged). It was black with a logo of a red heart with black thorns through it and a weird white symbol that if you looked at it upside down, it kinda resembled a heart (the Nobody symbol). He had a bunch of notebooks and his sketchbook in there.

"What math is this?" Axel asked once they finally found the class.

"Um...Algebra. We're pretty far behind on that." Riku answered. "Well, be ready cuz you know everyone will be staring since we're late."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with."

Riku opened the door and they walked in. As suspected, everyone was staring at them. Twenty-nine pairs of eyes, even the pet frog on the window sill (why was there a frog in the Math class?). Axel ignored them, though he felt nervous and giddy. Knowing it was Lea, he forced it back. Good thing Zexion was a worrier and made him bring his pills.

"Glad you could join us." Xemnas said dryly. "My name is Xemnas Wise, you will call me Xemnas." He turned to the class. "Everyone, this is Axel and Riku. They're new here."

"Just what we need." a blond in the back of the room snipped. "More weirdos."

Riku glared at him. "Look at that Axel," he made sure to mock the boy, using the same sarcastic tone. "More assholes."

"Hey!"

"Silence." Xemnas hissed, and immediately, it was quiet. Axel raised an eyebrow. "You two can sit with Namine."

The blond girl was in the far corner, sitting next to the window. She gave them a smile as they walked over. Luckily, it was three to a table so they were all together. Axel sat in the middle, wanting to sit by the two closest friends he had.

"Who's that guy?" Riku muttered darkly.

Namine rolled her eyes. _'Nice to see you too, Riku. But that's Seifer. He's a jackass.'_

"We could tell." Axel commented. "How are you, Nami?"

'_Fine. Could be worse. Zell was freaking out about telling some guy he likes him.'_

"Yeah, well, good luck to him." the silver haired teen said. "Think you can show us around at lunch? We were lost on our way here."

She smiled. _'Of course.'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"This sucks." Riku grumbled as he, Namine and Axel sat in the hall at lunch. "Our first two teachers seem to hate us. I feel discriminated against."

'_You get used to it.'_ Namine offered, smiling. Axel shook his head, rolling his eyes. Riku was just being a Drama Queen because he wasn't their favorite. Although...Xemnas had been rather vicious since the red head had taken his pills. He had been feeling particularly depressed and didn't want to find out what would happen if Roku came out.

"Has Aeris been teaching here long?" he asked.

Namine shook her head. _'This is her first day.'_

"She better favor us!" Riku announced, getting looks from people that walked by. "I put up with her emotion crap for over...five years!"

"Ha!" Axel sneered. "At least you didn't have Vexen."

The silver haired teen fell silent. Even now, Vexen Even was a very touchy subject. Every time someone tried talking about him, Axel flew into Aku and proceeded to rip whatever room he was in apart. Demyx had made the mistake when Axel first came to live there.

"Let's...just get this over with, okay?" Riku whispered.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Zexion raised an eyebrow when the two walked to the car. Students were staring and pointing, but he knew that wouldn't upset them. But it was odd that Axel slammed the door shut, making Riku wince.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Riku looked out the window while Axel's grip on the strap of his bag tightened. Zexion knew it was a sign he was losing control of his anger, so he stopped talking. He'd ask Riku once Axel was safely locked in his room.

"Okay." Zexion rounded on him once Axel did just that. Riku had barely closed the front door. "What the hell happened?"

Riku sighed. "Everything was fine in Aeris's class, but when we got to Leon's, he started talking about his 'old' job and people began getting curious. They were talking about the psycho people and stuff and Axel got so mad that he just got up and left...Actually, he kicked the door down, so you might have to pay for that later..." He looked sheepish at the look the lilac-haired man gave him. "Sorry! But I think Axel feels bad because he's been taking those damn pills left and right when he's never needed them so much before."

Zexion sighed. "I guess I should've told him about that..."

"Aeris said she'd call." the silver haired teen muttered, sighing as he threw his backpack somewhere into the kitchen. "I think he ran to her when he left...He barely made it through Seminar."

"That's fine..." Zexion ran a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to him once he's calmed down. I have to go pick up Kairi."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

'_Dear Roxas,_

'_Today was the first day of school...I hate it. The teachers know about me, Riku and Namine, so they treat us weird. And the students, they think we're diseased or something since we're new and don't have a lot of money. I don't think Riku knows, but this stupid ass Seifer cornered me after Art and called me a Whore since that was the 'only way someone like you could get in this school'._

'_I've never felt like this before. I wish you were here more than ever. Does it make me a bad person to feel so mad that Denzle got this disease? My hands are shaking...And Stitches and scratching at the door for me to let her in. She doesn't like Riku that much._

'_I don't feel too much like writing...hopefully I'll feel better later. And pet a chocobo for me, okay? I've always wanted to see one._

'_Love_

'_Axel'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it. :smiles: My internet was down for awhile so I got some typing down. Mostly new stories that I won't post for awhile since I don't want to be overwhelmed. Lol.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. :bangs head on desk: I finally got time to write this since my Marching Band practice was cancelled, then it took forever thinking of where I wanted to go with this. :dies:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

The week didn't get much better from there on. At least, not for Axel. He noticed jealously that Riku had begun making friends the third day of being there, people drawn to his charm and friendliness. Axel just sat there and kept to himself or Namine, since she seemed to notice what was going on. She wanted him to talk to Riku about it, but the red head refused. It wasn't Riku's fault that people liked him.

Seifer was another problem. He began talking about them whenever people were around, mostly how they could afford such a school since they were "obviously" poor. It was at lunch that Axel almost snapped and Namine had to come in and firmly kick Seifer in the balls before they left.

Axel didn't have any motivation to do anything. He didn't sleep at night, he didn't pay attention in class, and when he did decide to do something, it was drawing in his old sketchbook. He had taken to drawing Roxas, to make sure he'd never forget what his face looked like. It was a huge fear of his, one that he knew was stupid, but he couldn't help. Roxas and Namine seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane anymore.

It wasn't until the Thursday of their second week that finally snapped though.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey, it's my favorite red head Queer!"

Axel snarled but kept walking with Namine. He wasn't feeling that hungry, and Namine didn't eat lunch at all anyway. She tried to write things to make him feel better, but they both sensed how gloomy it was; Riku was with a large group of friends, ones that were completely and utterly normal.

Seifer followed them, sneering as he matched their pace leaving the cafeteria and into the main hall. "Aw, what's wrong? Missing your boyfriend?"

"He's my brother." Axel snipped, crossing his long arms.

The blond snorted. "Like that'll bother you. Fags are all over anyone they can."

Namine clutched her notebook and scowled, but as usual, remained silent. Axel slipped one of his hands into hers and squeezed reassuringly. While he didn't care what Riku did, the younger blond did; she felt betrayed.

"You know, I heard a rumor last semester." Seifer went on, ignoring their silence. "Something about you, Red. Wanna hear?"

Axel growled, pulling Namine along as they went to leave him. "Not interested."

"Even if it was about Roxas?"

Axel froze. Namine stopped beside him, looking at him in concern, but he turned to Seifer. He knew better than to trust him, of course, but he wanted to hear it. Maybe he was a masochist or something as well, but he needed to hear anything about Roxas. _'To keep him from disappearing,'_

Seifer smirked, seeing he had their attention. "Hayner was one of his best friends, right? Well, I hear him going on to Pence about how little Roxas got himself into some trouble with the school and how he had to help out at an Asylum. Interesting little rumor, huh?" Axel glowered at him. "But then, your name's mentioned, Red. D.I.D., pretty severe isn't it? They almost kept you there permanently. But then you started sleeping with nurses and even a psychologist, so you had to be let out at some point, right?" He laughed. "Too bad Roxas left you cuz you're a little slut."

Axel didn't even realize it had happened. He just snapped. Seifer wasn't allowed to talk about Roxas like that, like he knew him, and then he had to go and remind him about Vexen. But the thought that hit him the hardest was no matter how stupid, illogical or impossible it seemed, Seifer had Vexen's laugh. The very same laugh. The same as he did those thing...

Axel lost control. "**Shut the fuck up about Roxas!**"

Namine backed up, eyes wide, as Axel lunged at Seifer, punching him in the face and once the blond was on the floor, wrapping his hand around his throat as he reeled the other back. Aku's dark green eyes flashed and he smirked before punching him as hard as he could. He couldn't stop, he wanted to make Seifer bleed. Wanted to hurt him. _Same laugh_.

Namine gaped and ran into the cafeteria. She forgot how mad she was at Riku, just ran up to him and silently grabbed his arm. Other stared at her, some mocked her, she even saw the silver haired teen smile with them, but he stopped when he saw her crying. She cursed her fears, unable to make a sound. She could only point into the hall and mouth 'Axel'.

Riku knew what she was saying and flew out of his seat and ran into the hall. He saw Seifer was on his feet, but Axel was on his back and with one hand on his hair, the other was at his neck. The blond was gasping, unable to breathe.

"Axel, stop!" Riku yelled, running at them and grabbing Axel under his arms, trying to pull him off. "Please Axel, not again. Don't go back."

"**Get off me, Riku!**" Aku snarled, not releasing him. "**It's his fault. I want him dead.**"

"Dammit Axel, you promised Roxas." Riku snapped, finally able to pull him off. "You promised him you wouldn't go back."

Axel panted, collapsing to the ground and leaning against his brother's legs. "I...promised."

Seifer wheezed and coughed, attempting to get air back into his lungs as he gently massaged his throat. "I was...right." He glared over at the red head. "You are a freak."

Axel whimpered, knees drawn up and hiding his face in them. What had he almost done? He had almost broken his promise to Roxas, and for what? Let Seifer say what he wanted, he wasn't there. He had gone through what Axel had, with Rufus or Vexen. Maybe if he had, then he'd be a bit more nicer to people. Especially to those like Namine or Riku.

Riku frowned, turning to Namine. "I'll...go call Zexion. Will you stay with him?"

Namine nodded, sitting next to Axel on the floor and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He needed someone to talk to right now, and with Roxas gone, Zexion was the only other choice they had. She bit her lip, feeling useless. If she wasn't such a coward, she could've said those things that Riku had and made it end.

"I'm sorry, Namine." Axel whispered, voice emotionless. "I must have scared you."

She shook her head, clutching his sleeve. Axel was her best friend, nothing he did could scare her. She just had to watch over him better, until Roxas came home.

Seifer had picked himself up, but by the time, Leon was running over with Riku. The brown haired man quickly grabbed Axel by the shoulders and said firmly, "Axel, what happened?"

Axel shook his head. "I-I didn't mean for it, Leon, I just...lost it."

"It's okay, Axel." Leon whispered, his voice softening. "Really, I understand. Zexion said you were under a lot of pressure." Riku looked surprised. "Just tell me what happened, okay?"

"He..." Axel looked up at him, eyes reddening. "He brought him up, and they...they sounded exactly the same, Leon. I swear they did."

Leon wondered which 'him' Axel meant but Namine pulled out a sharpie from her back pocket of the skirt and wrote down on the floor, _Vexen_. The brunette stiffened, eyes narrowing. He glared over at Seifer but got distracted by what else Namine was writing. _Seifer knew about the asylum, and he said that Axel got out of sleeping with Vexen. And that's why Roxas is gone. Axel lost it._

"It's okay now, Axel." Leon said. "Zexion's here, and you can go home, okay? Don't come back until you're sure you can handle it. I'll talk to your other teachers."

Axel didn't fight, letting Riku guide him outside the main entrance and into Zexion's car. The silver haired teen didn't come with them, instead wanting to stay with Namine and his other friends. Axel quickly swallowed the bitterness. Riku wouldn't be going back to Namine.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

'_Dear Axel,_

'_I'm sorry about Seifer. I know he can be a complete ass, he was when I was at school with him. And I know that school sucks. Especially since everyone won't understand why you had never been to a school before or...your condition. But don't think about them, okay? Think of who matters to you. If they're your real friends, they won't care that sometimes you get angry or sad or too cheerful._

'_And Axel? I don't think you could be a bad person if you tried. Really. I understand your frustrations, really. I want to get back too. It also doesn't help that Zack is a cheap ass and won't let me call you since it would cost extra. What a baby._

'_I'll see you soon, okay? I promise. I love you, and don't let them get to you. I prefer you the way you are._

'_Love,_

'_Roxas'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Reviews make me smile!...And I usually update faster that way. XP Sometimes.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, another chapter! Woot woot! And sorry for those who got confused, but what happened was, Axel turned into Aku because Seifer reminded him of Vexen (plus he brought the guy up). I hope that clears everything up!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Namine came everyday to his house after school. Axel didn't know what he'd do without her, really. He didn't leave his room anymore, just staying in bed with Stitches. The black Grey Hound seemed to realize that he was depressed, because she only left him when she was hungry or needed to go out.

He had become bored, though. He asked Namine if she could bring him his homework, and turn it in for him too. She agreed, knowing he needed something to do. Riku tried to talk to him, but he shut him out. Riku had normal friends, he didn't need him.

'_Hi Axel!'_ Namine wrote down, grinning as she came into his room. _'I brought you your homework, but none of it's due till Monday.'_

Axel raised an eyebrow. "But it's only Thursday!"

She shrugged, making him roll his eyes. Stitches lightly barked, making the red head start petting her again. She was rather spoiled, and needed constant attention. It was cute, at times. Not so much when she woke him up at three in the morning.

'_Are you feeling any better?'_ Namine asked, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Kinda..." He said, going through the small stacks of papers. "Zex is worried though, he says I'm not eating right..." She frowned, and he smiled. "I feel fine though, Nami. Maybe he's just being paranoid."

Namine shook her head, knowing she'd have to ask Zexion if there was any way she could help. She knew Axel wouldn't talk to Riku, and really, it didn't seem to bother the silver haired teen. He and his new friends were getting along just fine at school.

Axel was stubborn, she had always known that. He wouldn't accept help from them now, because he had to keep it inside. He thought he was doing the right thing since he had promised Roxas that he'd be the one in control. The blond wondered if Zexion had told Roxas what had happened.

"You should get home, Nami." Axel said, stroking Scissors's head. "Riku will be here soon."

She nodded, hugging him before leaving. She didn't like leaving, it made her feel like she was abandoning him. But her constant presence might get Axel irritated and go into another rage. She'd make sure that didn't happen if she could help it.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sighed as he sat at a bench overlooking the open field where the Chocobos were outside, running and eating. He had to get away from Sora and Zack, they were much too happy about being here. Or maybe they acted that way to keep Tifa and Cloud in high spirits, since both seemed ready to break down any second.

"Roxas!"

The blond hissed, turning and glaring at the older, black haired man. "What?"

Zack smiled, either ignoring his look or not seeing it. "A letter came for you."

Blinking, Roxas took it. He hadn't heard from Axel in awhile and it was making him nervous. Maybe something had come up or he moved with Reno, anything. With shaking hands, the blond opened it and quickly read the letter.

'_Dear Roxas,_

'_I'm sorry, I know you were probably expecting to hear from Axel. But right now, Axel doesn't seem to be doing anything. A week ago, Axel got into a fight with a boy named Seifer, you might now him, and Seifer found out about where Axel came from and his Disorder. Be brought it up, but then he brought up Vexen._

'_Aku came to the surface and almost killed him. So, Axel's now staying at home until we think it's okay for him to return. Really, I don't think I'll ever think it's okay. Teenagers are cruel, crueler than most adults. I was thinking about Home Schooling him, but I don't want him to get angry at the idea._

'_I wanted to let you know. Axel probably won't write for awhile, not until he gets over what happened. He thinks he broke his promise to you, in some sort of way. I everything's okay over there, and we'll be waiting to see you again._

'_Sincerely,_

'_Zexion'_

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. Poor Axel. He wished he could talk to him, but knew he couldn't. His hands were shaking, and he felt his eyes sting. If only he could be there with him.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So guess what guys? My brother gave my computer a virus. Great, huh? So I won't be able to write for awhile. Sorry.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, it's been awhile. :D Miss me? I've been trying to think of where to do from here, and I think I've mostly got it down. :smile:  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Reno sighed as he looked over his 'new' house. It had been his father's mansion, but now that he was dead, (by Reno's hands, but a minor fact) it all went to Reno. This greatly surprised the red head, but he didn't question it and started to move in.

He was under House Arrest, with a metal bracelet around his ankle. He could only go to school and home. For the next six months. Sighing, running a hand through his hair, Reno went inside. Rude would be living with him for those six months, now having custody of him. Right now though, he was out shopping.

_'I gotta get ahold of Axel,'_ he thought, heading up to his room. _'Maybe he can stay with me...that'd be nice,'_ But he knew that Axel was with Zexion, so he probably wouldn't want to leave them. Still, it was a nice thought. An attempt to be a family again.

Already bored of not being able to leave the house, Reno flopped himself on to the couch and began watching TV. "Tch...nine hundred channels and nothing to watch...typical."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel sighed as he laid in bed, wondering how long he'd have to stay home. He hated being cooped up in his room, and for some reason, he kept having random burts of anger. At diner, he had eaten with everyone else and he blew up on Riku when the silverette made a comment about Namine. The red head had thrown a plate at his head, barely missing.

"Axel?"

Blinking, the red haired male sat up. "Come in."

Kairi peeked around the door, looking sheepish. "Can I...sleep with you tonight? It's cold in my room."

"Kairi...you have a heater."

The younger red head pouted. "Please? I can't be in Riku's room cuz he's always on the phone now."

Axel sighed. "Whatever, but your sleeping on the floor."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's more comfortable anyway."

The older 'sibling' watched as she dragged in her comforter and pillow before laying down on the floor. It was usually only on the weekends that Kairi would want to sleep in one of their rooms, but today was....wait, what day was it? _'Great, I've been stuck in here so long I don't even know what day of the week it is,'_

"When are you going back to school?" Kairi asked softly, not looking at him.

Axel frowned. "I...don't know."

"...I don't like Riku's friends." the younge girl muttered, picking at her pillow as she sat up. "All he does is talk to them. I never get to see him anymore...I don't even think they know about Sora."

"It's none of our business, Kairi. Let it go."

"No!" She stood up, hands on her hips. Axel raised an eyebrow, wondering what had brought this on. "I want to know why! I want Riku back."  
Axel sighed. "Just because you want something, that doesn't mean you'll get it, ok?"  
The blue eyed girl huffed. "Well, I'm going to do something about it! You and Namine are cowards, afraid that Riku'll get mad at you!"

Glaring, Axel stood up as well. "Shut **up** about things you don't understand! Get out!"

She flinched, but remain where she was. "...Axel?"

"Get. Out."

_I'm doing it again...'_ Axel thought, trying to calm himself down. _'Why do I keep getting so angry? It's not their fault,'_ He watched as Kairi stared at him, hoping that she wouldn't start crying. He couldn't handle it.

"...Dad!" Kairi yelled, running out of his room. "Dad, Axel's being mean again!"

Not a few seconds later, Zexion walked into Axel's room, rubbing his temple. "What'd she do?"

Axel frowned. "It wasn't her, it's my fault...I don't even know why I'm angry."

"I do." Axel looked surprised, so the lilac haired man explained. "Axel, you're frustrated. And usually, it's either because your protective of Namine, and you're frustrated that Riku's been hanging out with different friends. It's okay."

Axel deadpanned. "I almost took his head off. I don't think that counts as 'ok'."

"You know what I mean, Axel. Riku doesn't blame you." Zexion said, frowning when Axel scuffed. "Look, I have an idea that might make you feel better."

"What?" the red head asked, convinced that nothing could make him feel better at the moment.

Zexion smirked, making Axel feel nervous. _'This can't be good...'_ "Well, me and Demyx had some spare money laying around since he got a job at the Asylum, and we bought you a plane ticket..."

Axel stared at him. _'Is this....going where I think it is?'_ "To?"

"First, you'll be going to Midgar." Zexion grinned at the look on Axel's face. "Namine and Riku are going with you, I already talked with her parents. Then, after they come home, you'll be visiting Reno. He inherited all your father's property, and he wants to see you since he's under Patrol."

The words weren't sinking in. "I...I'm going to see Roxas?"

"Maybe you'll feel better enough to go back to school?" Zexion shrugged. "But if Roxas can't come here, then you'll go there. It's only for a week though."

Axel thought his knees would give out on him. _'I...get to see Roxas. After all this time...'_ He smiled, pulling Zexion into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank Demyx, he's the one who thought of it."

Axel released him, running into the kitchen and jumping a rather surprised dirty blond. Zexion shook his head, smirking. _'I thought that would make him feel better...'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_'Dear Roxas,_

_'I know I haven't written in awhile, and Zexion told me that he had sent you something to explain why, but I'm still sorry. But guess what? I GET TO COME SEE YOU!! Demyx paid for a ticket and everything! Riku's coming with me, along with Namine(you remember her, right? The one who doesn't talk?). I can't take Stitches, and Kairi wanted to come really badly, but she can't. I think I'm still in shock._

_'Don't mention anything to Sora, but Riku's been acting different, so don't be surprised, okay? Namine thinks he's acting like a jackass but I think he's just trying to fit into school. He can, so I don't really mind...I think._

_'Well, I have to pack! But I'll see you soon and then we can finally talk!!_

_'Love you!_

_Axel'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Didn't see that coming, now didja? :D Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas, I'll listen to them! Maybe I'll even use them. .  
R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the wait, but lately I haven't been getting into writing anything KHish. I still love it, and AkuRoku is my OTP, but I think it's from the lack of anything KH that's new/coming out. So I can't wait for 358/2 Days. ::smile:: But also, I have an important announcement:

_**PLEASE READ:**_ **I will be holding a contest. It's got to be AkuRoku, for obvious reasons. Either a crossover or AU. If it's a crossover, then it has to be either Harry Potter (cuz those are my favorites) or Yu Gi Oh. Ask me for other crossovers, I'll let you know if it's acceptable. It must be, to a maximum, of four chapters. If it's an AU, then it must be original, or a parody. The Winner can ask me to write them a story, of ANY pairing, of ANY storyline and I will. :D Okay? I'd appreciate it if you would do this, it would mean a lot to me, but I understand if no one does. School's finally started, so we're all busy. That's all, PM me if you have questions. The final chapter will be due on November 20th, because I'll be in my room since it's my little brother's birthday. :D I wish you all luck!!!**

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Reno blinked again, still not understanding what he was being told on the phone. "You're...coming here?"

"_**Yes**_, Reno. I'll be coming to visit you because I can't seem to keep my temper around here. So, Zex thought it'd be better if I came over there to you after me, Riku and Namine visit Roxas. What do you think?"

"Well, would it be weird if you kissed Zexion for me? I'm so bored over here, Ax, I can't leave the house except for school. It sucks." the younger red head complained, glaring when he heard the other laugh. "Shut up. And it also sucks because Rude does a good job. He knows everything I do!"

"Keep it down, Reno." said man yelled from the living room.

"See?"  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't killed Rufus, you'd be over here." Axel said, rolling his eyes at the whine his brother made. "You're just lucky they didn't throw your ass in jail."

Reno shrugged. "I'm pretty awesome, aren't I? Anyway, how long till your here?"

"Well, the plane leaves for Midgar tomorrow...and we'll probably be staying for about a week. Demxy is worried about imposing on Cloud and Tifa for too long, so a week."

"That's good. You and me can be insane together."

"Shut up, Reno."

"What!? It's true. I'm dying of boredom, Axel! And Rude's not doing anything about it either. I think he's like a personal minion from hell to make me suffer." The bald man turned to glare at the red head, making the younger male stick out his tongue. "Actually, I have some things to give you. Dad left you some stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Reno heard some muffled talking on the other end, and sighed. Axel would be having to get off the phone. "Sorry, Reno. But I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya."

He hung up, standing there and staring down at the phone for awhile. His older brother surprised him, seeing how well he was doing without Roxas around to keep him, well, sane. But he was worried. What if there was an awkward tension around them when he got here? Did Axel hate him for killing their father, or maybe Axel would lose himself and kill him in his sleep. He had seen that on TV.

_'Okay, stop.'_ he hissed at himself. _'He's your brother. He obviously doesn't hate you, because he wants to spend time with you. And why would Axel give two shits about Dad? The bastard made his life a lot worse than mine!'_ Still, his lack of self-esteem made it hard to throw the thoughts away. The what if's were over-whelming, so he decided to act like nothing was wrong and go into the living room with Rude. _'Everything will be fine....right?'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I'm so bored!" Riku muttered, sitting next to Axel on the plane. "At least this is all worth it."

He didn't expect an answer from either companions. He knew Namine was mad at him, and Axel was sleeping. It seemed that the red head was a bit fearful about being on a plane for the first time, but had quickly fallen asleep once they were in the air. Riku sighed, reaching into his carry-on bag and putting out a book. He could be finishing up his homework, like Namine, but he didn't really feel like it. His mind was too focused on seeing Sora again.

When they landed, Riku gently woke up the red head, getting their bags and getting out of the airport. They were in Edge City, only a few miles from Midgar. Zack was the one picking them up, so they waited, not really sure what, exactly, Zack looked like. Axel had given the description Roxas had told him in one of his letters, so they searched for that. After a few minutes, they paused, seeing the man getting out of a large, blue truck. He looked at them and grinned, running over.

"Heya, I'm Zack Fair! Welcome to Edge."

They all blinked. "Um, hi." Riku greeted.

"Roxas and Sora won't shut up about you guys." the black haired man said, grabbing Namine's bags and bringing them to the truck. "So it's not hard to pick you out of a crowd. I'm afraid that the house is small, so Axel, you'll be rooming with Roxas and Riku with Sora. Namine, you get the guest room."

"Favoritism." Riku said, getting a smirk from his 'brother'.

Axel shook his head, letting the blond girl get into the truck first before following after her. Riku sat up front with Zack, suddenly feeling nervous. He hadn't been keeping in touch with Sora, not like Axel and Roxas, so he hoped that Sora would still want to be with him. He didn't think he could bare it if Sora was with someone else. It wouldn't be fair.

The ranch was large, and the three of them gaped at the large, yellow chocobos. Zack told them that they were all his, and were the best in all of Midgar. He also had some special white ones that he would lend out to people for special occasions. Axel looked all over, looking for Roxas but the blond wasn't there. That didn't stop him for fidgeting in his seat, wanting to jump out of the truck and search for him.

"He'll be in the living room." Zack said as he parked the truck. "Go ahead, you can get your stuff later."

Grinning, Axel jumped out the truck and ran into the house, looking everywhere. He was in the kitchen, a large, spacious kitchen, and he heard the sounds of a TV to his left. Walking in, he saw that both Sora and Roxas were sitting in front of the box, though they looked up when the heard him come in. Both blinked, eyes wide before jumping to their feet and grabbing the taller male into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd be here already!" Roxas said, his grip tightening. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Roxas." He chuckled. "And of course, I missed you too, Sora. Though, you should go tackle Riku. I think he's a little nervous about seeing you again."

The brunette laughed, giving a final squeeze before taking off into the front lawn to see his "Sorta-Kinda" boyfriend. Axel sighed, wrapping his arms around the blond and nuzzling his hair. "I missed you."

"Me too." Roxas whispered, smiling. "When I heard you were coming, I thought I was dreaming, and it wouldn't come true."

Axel smiled, pulling back. "I kept my promise too. I've been keeping control...except with Seifer. He caught me off guard."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Seifer's an ass, so that doesn't count. Anyway, I'm glad your here. And I'd knew you be in control." He grabbed his hand, going back out to the truck. "C'mon, let's get your stuff into my room."

Namine smiled at Roxas, pulling him into a hug. Sora and Riku weren't around, Zack saying that they were in their room already. Namine giggled, writing something down that she only showed Axel, who blushed and pulled Roxas away from the note before he could see it. They dropped off the bags into Roxas's current room, which had two beds, and three windows. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Tifa didn't think the other bed was needed, but Cloud thought we should have it, just in case." Roxas said, blushing slightly. "Erm, I don't care where you sleep. It's up to you."

Axel smirked. "I finally get to see you, and you think I'm going to sleep in a different bed? No chance."

"I thought so..." Roxas smiled, sitting on the bed with blue covers. "So, how was High School? Tifa's been having to teach us personally, because the school's closed down. Apparently, this disease that Denzle has is all over here."

The red head gulped, sitting next to him. "A-are you sure you want to hear about High School?"

"Axel," Roxas frowned. "I know that it's been tough, I can tell whenever you sent me a letter...Then after what Zexion said, I put it together. I know that Riku's got new friends, and I know that you've been struggling. But that's okay." He smiled, grabbing his hand. "I mean, it's your first time outside in a long time, right? It's going to be hard."

Axel chuckled. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

The blond shoved him, laughing when he fell off the bed. "That's what you get."

Axel huffed, crossing his arms. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'll just go sleep with Namine then."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would so."

Roxas growled, jumping on the other, who yelped. "Not if I don't let you."

Axel smiled, reaching up and pecking him on the nose. "I really missed you, Roxas."

"Me too...Every day, we need to do something." the blond said, laying on top of Axel. "We'll go out to Midgar and Edge, we'll look at the Chocobos. Anything. I just want to make this week last."

Axel nodded. "But, we'll see each other again. I'll get some time to you, then Reno at least."

"How is he?"

The red head rolled his eyes. "He keeps saying that he's going insane because he's so bored. How do you get bored in a mansion?"

Roxas giggled. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh well, I've got you for a whole week. And you're not getting out of my sight." Axel kissed him, both of them wincing when the door opened.

"I thought I heard you." Cloud said, grinning at the blushes on their face. "Your expression screams 'guilty'. Just so you know, I don't want to come in here seeing the two of you having sex. At least lock the door...And I don't want to hear it either. I'll get Zack to come in here if I do."

"C-Cloud!" Roxas yelled, though it was muffled because he hid his face in Axel's shirt.

"We'll try our best." Axel said, smirking.

Cloud laughed. "Alright. But be warned, Zack and Namine will try to take pictures."

"CLOUD!"  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Yay....Hi. So, I'm really, REALLY SUPER sorry about the horrible wait. I hope you all forgive me. But it seemed summer just sucked out all of my inspiration. XP  
R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Gah, I'm really sorry. All my inspiration was sucked away until I got KH 358/2 Days. Which is awesome, by the way. I'm getting BBS next, after I save up for a PSP...

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Cloud noticed something odd going on. He wasn't looking for it, but he had a bad habit of seeing things that weren't meant to be seen. His kids hated it at times, but that was how he was. He saw things, and he could usually know what was going on. Like now, here at dinner. Zack was busy prattling on and on to Axel, who seemed to like the dark haired look-alike, which seemed to annoy Roxas. Namine had fallen asleep, and no one had the heart to wake her up. Tifa was at the hospital with Denzle. Cloud had wanted to go, but he wasn't allowed. It turned out that he had a special quirk in his immune system which would cause him to get the stigma easily from being near his son, so he couldn't. Cloud didn't like it, but he'd just have to live.

It was Sora and Riku that were the problem.

They were sitting close enough to be guessed that they were going out, but far away enough that they weren't...._together_. In a sense. There was a space between them that Cloud didn't like. Plus, they were both quiet, just eating their food. Even though Axel was talking to Zack, the red head was always holding Roxas's hand, giving him little glances. It was cute. Both the other pair. Finally, after seeing Sora looking close to tears, Cloud had had enough.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Everyone stopped, looking at him. Roxas frowned. "What're you talking about, Cloud?"

"Not you." Cloud looked at Riku and Sora, both who looked like they were caught in the headlights. "You two. What's going on? Dead people's cousins can feel that something's not right with you."

Zack snorted at the words, having heard it before from his best friend. Riku looked down, picking at his food while Sora smiled. "Nothing, Dad. You're imagining things."

"Please." Zack cut in, grinning. "I've been watching you guys too. Having a little trouble in paradise?"  
"N-no, nothing like that-"

"Riku," Axel said, immediately getting the silver haired teen to look at him. "...What's going on?"

Riku sighed. "Nothing, we're just...trying to get used to each other again."

"Did you really just say that??" Roxas asked, eyes wide. "What the hell does 'used to each other' mean? You're the one who likes him, why are you getting used to him?"

Sora ran a hand through his hair. "Can we not talk about this? Please?"

"Then tell me this." Cloud said, looking directly at Riku. "Would you rather be here, or at home?"

Silence. Axel squeezed Roxas's hand, getting a look from the blond. He really, really hoped that whatever was changing Riku at school wouldn't affect him here, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. Both of them were getting annoyed, and it was obviously at each other.

"He's a jerk!" Sora finally exploded, standing up and causing his chair to fall over. "All I looked forward to was seeing him again, but he's not the Riku I like anymore! The whole time he's going on and on about these friends at school, and all the stupid, _**fucked**_ up shit he's doing with them!"  
Everyone was stunned for a moment before Riku also got up, glaring at Sora. "**I'm** not that one that took off, okay?! What do you care if I have other friends! They've been helping me get through this shitty time because, in case you've forgotten, this is the first time in my life I've been outside on my own! Dammit Sora, what's so bad about what I've been doing?? And why are you the only one I'm hearing complaints from?!"  
Sora had somehow managed to not cry through when he had vented, but hearing Riku, he immediately began sobbing. Roxas got up and went to comfort him, not even sparing the silver haired boy a look. He hugged his cousin, rocking them together to try and calm him down. Cloud got up, looking calm, but everyone felt something in the air.

"And just what have you been doing with these friends of yours, Riku?"

Riku snarled, crossing his arms. "Anything the fuck I want. Partying, drinking, smoking. Oh," he turned back to Sora, eyes dark. "And I got myself a _girlfriend_ so I don't have be more of a freak than I already am. So, thanks so much for your help, Sora."

Axel growled, eyes darkening. Roxas went to grab his arm, but with an armful of Sora, it was difficult. "Axel, don't-"

"You son of a bitch!"

Axel punched him, fury welding up inside of him. One that he hadn't felt in awhile. He watched Riku stumble, reaching to cradle his nose as blood oozed out. Axel knew he should probably get a hold on himself, but he decided that he wouldn't. Riku had something coming, and had for a long time. He let Aku take control, wanting to hurt the other boy.

"Sora's been waiting for you all this time, and you go off and cheat on him?! With some dumb bitch you've been hanging out with?? He helped you get out of that shitty place when everyone else had given up." He kicked him in the face, not satisfied until he knew what the hell the teen was thinking. "He loves you!" Another kick, though he vaguely felt someone trying to grab his arms and pull him away. "Namine cares about you, and you've been mocking her with your fucking little peanut gallery!" He managed another kick, this time in the ribs. "And goddammit, I've missed you, and I've been struggling, and you never noticed! _Goddammit_, _**fucking**_ bitch!"

Zack pulled him away, letting Cloud go to Riku and pick the silver haired boy up. Obviously, he'd have to go to the hospital. Zack said he'd take him, mostly because he knew Cloud couldn't be at the hospital right now, and that his son would need some comfort. Cloud hugged Sora, leading them both into the brunette's room, knowing Roxas could take care of Axel. Roxas watched Axel, or rather, Aku, fall to his knees, panting.

"Ax....Aku?"

"I hate him." Aku said, glaring at the floor. "I hate him. He....he hurt Axel, he hurt Namine...and somehow, he managed to hurt Sora."

Roxas sat down in front of him. "You don't hate him. You're just mad." Aku gave a snort. "Okay, really mad. You should have mentioned this to him before, Aku. Maybe he would've seen what he was becoming, and stopped."

Aku shook his head, slowly melting back into Axel. "No, Roxy...He wouldn't listen. We tried, but..."

Roxas nodded, reaching up and hugging him. "Are you going to apologize?"

It took some time for the red head to answer. Would he apologize...._should_ he? After all that Riku had done, even if he hadn't noticed? Namine had tried to say something, but the silverette wouldn't listen....but Aku had hurt Riku really badly. Axel felt sick thinking about it. He had felt bones cracking when he kicked him. He honestly felt horrible, but was it necessary?

"No."

Roxas nodded, smiling. "I expected that. Look, Riku probably just needed a kick in the ass to see how he's been acting. You're his best friend, if you can't get through to him, no one can."

Axel nodded, even though he felt better he still felt horrible. In a way. He didn't regret what he'd done, but he didn't want Riku to get mad. Still, he was going to have to call Zexion, and that was not something he looked forward to...

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's not a lot, but I'm trying to get a feel for the characters again....I'm really sorry, everone. I finally turned eighteen (woot) so I'm really busy with college entrance exams, school, friendship drama (yuck) and hopefully getting a job and car. :3 So, thanks for being patient with me!  
R&R


End file.
